


Dance with the devil.

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood





	Dance with the devil.

Dance with the devil.. AU.. OUAT/T.B Crossover. 

Long before the dark curse was cast life in the Enchanted forest grew tiresome for the Black Fairy Maleficent, try as she might the blonde Dragon Witch couldn't quite get over her heartache. The thorn in her Briar Rose was the one thing that continued to cause her pain and suffering, she had cast her own curse upon her former lovers daughter, Aurora would prick her finger on a poisoned spindle and die only unbeknownst to her, her fairy sisters had intervened and altered her curse to that of a sleeping spell. But still even with revenge she felt something was missing and taking a tumble down a rabbit hole as she strolled under the stars and through the wood she found herself in a land she'd never experienced before, try as she might she couldnt quite put her finger on what was wrong but before she had chance to explore her new surroundings and find out what she was intercepted by a White Rabbit.

The creature, sporting a pocket watch upon it's breast watched her curiously for a moment before bursting into a tirade of her trespassing not to mention accusations of spying, Maleficent having come from the Enchanted Forest herself and having magic also the ability to shift into Dragon, had seen more than enough in her years but a talking and so obviously paranoid White Rabbit realm skipping via his holes was something she'd literally stumbled into. Sensing the magic he possessed she laughed softly to herself and shook her head, to siphon his magic giving her the same ability would be easy, but to do so would surely and slowly kill him. He would resent her and try to sabbotage her plans, no. She would need to be far more careful. Offering him a solution to the issue of his broken pocket watch he was more than thankful and offered her recompense for the effort she made, and wanting nothing more than help getting to a different realm where she could start afresh with her life the rabbit grew excited and creating his own portal he nudged her towards the rippling surface. She was not so much scared as apprehensive at what fate intended for her in the new land but she was more than prepared to face whatever it threw at her and so biting the bullet she thanked the White Rabbit and stepped into the shimmering portal.

San Fransisco 1905. . .

The portal opened near a dock, the water lapping at the bank was one thing that stood out for her, it was dark and she was in a land she'd never seen before, the buildings around her were tall and built up. The dragon within her shifted uncomfortably but swallowing her fear she took a few tentatvive steps away from the water and further inland. Her heels clicked against the cobbled pavements as she walked causing the sound to bounce off of the buildings and echo around her, her heart raced in her chest and her palms were sweaty, she wasn't scared as much as she was nervous for she had the power to defend herself sure, but against what that was what concerned her. Far in the distance an alarm sounded disturbing the peace of lapping water just behind and her footfalls all around, gasping at the sound she put a hand to her chest to catch her breath and it was then that he striked. Looking around wildly for the source of the alarm she failed to see her assailant slip out of the shadows and put and arm around her throat.

Violently pressed face first against the wall her body was trapped by her attackers weight, feeling a blade digging into her side she stilled whilst the dragon shifted angrily, it's wings flexing ready to break free from it's confines and destroy whomever had the front to attack it's host. It was a good thing the criminal couldn't see her eyes for the usual iredecent blues were flaming a fiery red as the dragon grew more and more agitated at her attacker. She felt him breathe near her ear and shuddering she tried to use the weight of her shoulders to force him off of her, but it was pointless and only caused him to dig the knife further into her flesh, hissing at the pain she didn't hear his demands for money but before he could repeat himself she felt a whoosh of air the force holding her trapped lightened and stumbling back she spun around wildly fists ready to strike but they would be lashing out at fresh air. There only a few feet away, feet a couple of inches off the floor and gagging from the hand clasped around his throat, was her attacker. The figure holding him was looking directly at her, his piercing blue eyes bore into hers. 

Asking her if she was alright she nodded once before rubbing her own throat, he smirked and lowering his mouth to the gagging muggers throat she watched him sink sharp fangs into the soft flesh, blood pumped out of the open wound and down his throat he screamed in agony and kicked out violently, the blonde Viking God sucking on the pouring blood moaned appreciatively before growling and sucking more violently. Disturbed but also intrigued the blonde slowly approached the vicious scene in sheer amazement, the screams subsided and the attackers feet slowly stopped kicking out. A roar erupting from blood stained lips the blonde dropped the muggers dead body to the floor before wiping his lips and sheathing his fangs.

(I believe a thank you is in order..) 

She stared at him stunned, she wasn't sure how to register his words for a moment whilst she continued to look puzzled, but then realisation hit and she supposed she did owe him her gratitude but she was still so shocked by what she had witnessed from her savior. Lifting a challenging brow she smirked and folded her arms across her chest before inclining her head. 

"I'm a little confused as to the reason why i am meant to be thanking you. Is it for being bait for your lunch or was it for rescuing me from a rather compromising situation which ultimately i would have contained, only i'd rather not have had to as i'm new here.." 

Her hands on her hips she walked around the exanguinated body her nose turned in disgust, looking up and into his probing gaze she took a step back as he practically glided towards her, eyes glued to hers. Lifting a palm to her cheek his thumb grazed lazily across her soft flesh almost teasingly, his eyes continuing to bore into his own she felt a slight tug at her mind but brushed it off that being said until she felt another and another. Twirling out of his embrace she put a hand protectively to her throat whilst her eyes flickered to his teeth where only moments before there had been fangs, it was a strange feeling he envoked inside of her. She was a dragon and powerful in her own right but he gave off a wave of confidence and power far beyond her own, it was unsettling but exciting nonetheless. 

(Forgive me, i'm Eric Northman. And i suppose you should thank me for A, saving you from this mindless thugs savagery and B, that i am full up on his sorry ass to even entertain the idea of biting you)

Inclining his head his fangs dropped from their sheaths and he smirked playfully. He held his hand out towards her which she took although with great reservations, pulling her flush against him Northman looked down into the blondes blues, for several moments his eyes bore into hers and once again she felt the tug ar her mind. Stepping back again she shook her head and lifted her hands defensively.

"You know. Mind control wont work on me Mr. Northman for i like you am different..." 

Offering him a small smile her eyes flickered, the flames dancing in her irises giving away the dragon that slumbered within her, a fire burning in her belly slowly travelled up her throat before bursting free from her parted lips. Northman watching with intrigue clapped his hands excitedly as the flames evaporated into the darkness, her was just as curious about Maleficent as she was him, he felt the power rolling off of the woman in waves and excited with the prospects he took her hand once more, brushing his lips across her knuckles he met her gaze and smiled. 

(Glammouring usually works with all humans, Vampires are immune but i am guessing you are not a Vampire. What's your name?)

She looked around wildly for something to help her and spotting large cargo crates around them she picked a name from the side of one of the crates. 

"Pam. My name is Pam. Tell me what is a Vampire"

The blonde male laughed and took her hand once more

(Why don't i show you my dear Pamela)

She was apprehensive but she had nothing to lose, she was new to that world and with nowhere to stay and no friends to call upon she was screwed and so travelling with the Vampire seemed like a good idea and so inclining her head in response she closed her head as all of s sudden she felt a pressure at her feet and then they were flying through the darkness. Maleficent could fly of course but normally only whilst she was in Dragon form. Laughing happily as the wind blew through her blonde locks as they soared over the docks and the water just beyond.

(Vampires..)

He called over the whistle of the wind.

(Are the dominate species here in this world only the humans don't know of our existence or rather they do but chose to disbelieve what they've witnessed or the memory was glammoured out of them, either way they are completely ignorant to our presence)

Slowly they started a decent over what appeared to her as a busy village, far busier than anything the Enchanted forest boasted, their feet touching the ground Eric kept ahold of her hand and led her towards a derelict building that was just hidden behind an imposing tower block. The area was deserted and a shiver travelled down the dragons back as she wondered why it was so deserted but it wasn't long before she realised why. The whore house was the only source of sound and light and they were marching right towards it, the male at the door puffed himself up defensively as they neared the door but Eric only smiled and met the guards gaze, whispering softly to him that he would let them enter and not alert anyone before skipping home cheerfully. Which after they moved passed him into the dingy building he complied and started to skip down the street in the opposite direction. As the moved further into the house they watched men lead women into different rooms and over the low dulcet tones of the music soft moans filled the air making her uncomfortable she had no idea of his intention but she was not liking their new location one bit, tugging on his hand she was about to lead him back outside when he stilled and following his gaze she saw the cause of his own unease. The humans of this world had glowing cheeks not to mention they were warm whilst her companion wasn't and it was one of his own that had captured his attention, a dark haired male dressed all on black escorted two whores into a room and Northmans fangs dropping he growled and racing passed her in a eye watering blur he burst into the room with a growl. 

The prostitutes screamed in fear and fled the room the panic ensuing causing all customers to race to the exits, her companion still inside the room she cautiously approached the door, something ripped out of the room at high speed and had her against the wall tight fingers locking around her throat. She was about to curse the culprit when she realised it wasn't the blonde she had arrived with, the dark haired vampire roared angrily and squeezed her throat harder causing her vision to blacken, an angry roar behind them caught the Vampires attention but it was too late for she was unconscious. 

Shreveport, Louisiana 2010. . .

Pamela or rather Maleficent stood outside the Bar she part owned with her maker Eric Northman.. She stood on the door checking I.Ds and making sure there were no issues for their Vampire guests or their human counterparts, a beautiful blonde stepped up to the rope before the door, Maleficent could see the excitement in the blondes curious green eyes, she was breathless and almost shaking her ID in Mals face, she reminded the Dragon of her first time in this world over a hundred years ago, she had been just as excited alas it had ended badly for her. Checking the ID lazily she handed it back to the girl and allowed her entrance, thinking back on that night she shuddered, had she just refused Eric she would have remained well but she wouldn't have lived long in such a time but because of Northman she would never die of old age or disease. The night in the brothel had endes badly the Vampire that had been draining the girls had bested Eric and after gripping Maleficent he sunk his fangs into the delicate flesh of her throat where he viciously sucked her lifeforce away, by the time Eric had regained his composure she was almost dead but her appearence didn't deter him and staking the other he finished the job and drained her.

In that moment she felt betrayed by him, even to the point where he was pressing his bloody wrist to her lips, she had tried to push him away but he pleaded with her and so having not he energy to continue her resistence she drunk what he offered, not believing that she would wake up once again she had been surprised when days later and darkness fell upon the land did she wake in his arms. He had saved her and given her a new life in this world. She was his Vampire Dragon, his progeny and lover.


End file.
